


All Of The Cool Ghouls Go Here

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dolls, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Monster High - Freeform, Sterek Week 2015, Sunday Funday, babies are eventually involved, there are more but only a line or so each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what would be cool? Lydiahh, you know, 'ahh' like screaming?"</p><p>Or: The one where Stiles gets a job at Mattel and everyone he knows end up as part of a doll brand</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of The Cool Ghouls Go Here

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why, honestly, but for some reason I've wanted to do this fic for the longest time, I love the idea of Stiles working at Monster High for some reason, I think because Monster High is like the the universe that these lil babies SHOULD live in where they're accepted and loved and happy all the time but still maintain their wolfitudes like pros, I don't know, I just really wanted to do it and this is actually very short in comparison to what I was going to do but I like this much better, I think the other one would have dragged too much
> 
> Also: "Premagislaw" because "magi" like "magic", get it? *drum beat of awkward*

"I got it!"

"Got what? Halloween spirit?"

"Well yeah... but that wasn't what I was referring to... I got the internship!"

"That's great Stiles! ....What internship?"

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes, honestly sometimes he felt like everything he said to these people just went in one ear and out the other...

"Honestly sometimes I feel like everything I say to you people just goes in one ear and out the other,"

Scott, at the very least, had the decency to look guilty

"What internship?" Allison tried again

"At Mattel! I got an internship at Mattel working with Monster High!" he shouted, brimming with excitement

"I understood maybe four of those words," Issac said slowly

"You're working at Monster High now? That's so cool Stiles!" Kira shouted with just as much excitement

Well atleast SOMEONE understood the gravity of this....

"THANK you Kira!" Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes when it became obvious that no one else was going to hop on board the cool train

"Mattel? You know, one of the biggest toy companies in the nation? It's like my dream job! I mean sure I'm just like, getting coffee and answering phones right now but it's at one of the central offices so I could end up like... a designer or a writer or something one day! I mean hell I'd be happy just doing PR at this point!"

"You know, I never saw you working at a toy company," Lydia mused

"Not for children's toys anyway," Erica teased

Stiles narrowed his eyes and wrinkled his nose

"Ok first of all, Erica, what the hell? Second of all, I didn't really either until Monster High happened, when I first heard of it I realized- ok, this is a thing that I have to be part of,"

"So... what IS Monster High?" Malia finally asked

"Well technically it's a doll line but it's like Barbie where it's a mass media thing that has like... movies, books, a web series, merchandise... but it's about this school for the children of monsters,"

"Ohh you mean like Scooby Doo And The Ghoul School?"

He clapped, grinning wildly

"Yes! Thank you Malia! Yeah so it's like that with the puns and the gross stuff and the references, but it's also got this amazing message about acceptance and being different and stuff! It's really great!"

Derek, of all people, gave him a soft smile

"I'm really glad you're doing something that makes you happy Stiles, especially with such a passionate message,"

Stiles smiled softly, crossing the room to wrap an arm around him in a half-hug

"Aww thanks Der-Bear, that really means alot,"

"So... does this mean you can get us free toys? 'Cause I have some cousins and their birthdays are coming up..."

He sighed- _heavily_

"No Liam, I cannot get free toys .... yet,"

~+~

It had been about a year since then and alot of things had changed, sadly his position at work hadn't been one of them

He was steadily rising in the ranks and had gone from an intern to an actual assistant but his position in terms of what he did really... hadn't...- he was still more or less answering phones and getting coffee- and worse he still hadn't made any decent connections there, no allies or anyone that could help him or even talk to him

It sucked

Sure it was work and it wasn't like he was expecting to make freinds but it didn't feel any better to think of it like that wen he was sitting alone all day

"I hear Scarah Screams is getting a cousin," came a voice

Stiles perked

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be hearing this conversation but when had that ever stopped him before?

"Really?" came the response of the other girl- you know, the one who was actually part of the conversation

"Yeah, Courtney Mills lives in my complex and she was telling me about it, she'll be in the next New Scaremester set in 2018, they already have the design done but they're like... scrambling because they need to trademark a name NOW and their original idea fell through,"

And then, because he has no sef control, Stiles made his pressence announced by speaking

"What about Lydiahh? You know, 'ahh' like screaming?"

The girls were quiet for a moment before the blonde who had started the conversation spoke

"That's... actually REALLY good... I'm Megan, what's your name?"

Stiles blinked

This was exactly what he had been hoping for...

~+~

No one was more surprised than Stiles when he was called into an executive office the next morning and stepped out hours later having signed over the copyright to Lydiahh Screams

He went home that day wondering what the hell had happened

For a wile there he thought that it would be just a one time thing, after all it wasn't like he actually had any talent for this

And would Lydia be annoyed that her name was printed on a green doll with pupil-less eyes?

Probably, but Lydia never had to find out

The only one in all this time who had even asked about his job had been Kira

But to be fair she followed the series and between Monster High and their sister brand Ever After High the charector rosters were so big that it was only a matter of time before a somewhat common name like Lydia was used anyway

So no harm done really

Atleast... if it had just stayed at the one....

But Stiles found himself facing a similar qualm several months later when he was talking to one of his office buddies at lunch- hey he had office buddies now, life had improved!

"And so he could have REASONABLY opened the fence right? But no, because he's a werewolf, he just has to just PARKOUR over the thing!"

One of the girls at the table laughed and put down her styrofoam soup cup as she stared at him

"And... where did you get this adorable idea again?"

"Oh my boyfreind Derek, he does stuff like that, total show off," he chuckled

"Well you know, that's actually a pretty cute idea for a webisode," she commented

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, Clawd could go around showing off and trying to prove himself to Draculaura because there's a new wolf family in town, we HAVE been thinking about bringing in a new werewolf to even out the amount of werecats...."

"And with a punk name like Derek? That'd be cool, I mean you could spell it like D-E-R-I-C-K, like DerICK you know?" he suggested

He should have known with the way that woman was grinning at him that something was about to go down

~+~

Two years later Stiles is standing in front of a cardboard cut out advertising the new scaremester line featuring Derick Hackaway in his first doll appearance

...

Well then....

....

As if Stiles' mouth hadn't caused enough problems as it already was, he was practically wincing when he saw the new Kitsune who would be premiering in Monster High: Tokyo Ghouls

Yeaaaaahhhh....

There was really no way in doll hell that Kira wouldn't recognize this one....

The chick even had one of Kira's sweaters nearly duplicated on her....

Oh well, maybe she'll keep it to herself, maybe she'll just find it endearing and keep it to herself

_Awoohhhh! Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? Why it's Little Red Riding Hood!  
Hey there Little Red Riding Hood-_

There was no time to concentrate on the ridiculous doll problem at hand (and there's a sentence he never thought he'd say... well... not until he was atleast twenty-five...)

Stiles had a much bigger call to answer

Namely one from his husband- husband!- that probably dealt with something earth-shattering like him needing to pick up lightbulbs on the way home from work

Because this is the nonsensical domestic crap they deal with now and personally Stiles can't get enough of it

"What's up Miss Upland?"

_"Stiles I told you to stop calling me that,"_

"But it's so cute and it just rolls off the tongue..."

_"Do you want me to start calling you Elphie?"_

Stiles thought about that for a moment, shifting his weight from foot to foot

"Actually..."

_"Stiles would you just get some more lemons on the way home? And deli chicken for the dog?"_

"Is she out AGAIN? My God she eats more than we do!"

Before Derek even had a chance to reply Stiles looked up and saw one of the girls he worked with waving frantically for him to come back to the main office

And if his timing was right....

"Oh!! Der Der! I gotta go! We just got our new shipment of prototypes!! Um, chicken and lemons, I got it, I PROMISE, I'll call you back on my next break, promise!!"

Derek said his goodbyes and with another babble of affectionate farewells Stiles hung up and nearly fell into the office

Between Derek and approving the new line of Mad Science dolls- one of wich he had even helped design! (well... he helped pick the haircut...)- he had completely forgotten about his current problem....

Wich would, ofcourse, turn out to be a sizable mistake

~+~

Derek felt bad

Well... kind of bad

Stiles had been working at Mattel for three and a half years now and he had never once been to the building

He and Stiles never really talked about his work at all actually

Derek knew he liked it and that it involved monster fashion dolls but that's about it

It was just that Stiles never really offered any information and Derek didn't ever know how to approach the subject after the first year went by and they had been dealing with so much that year, you know, _just_ getting together and all...

By the time it even occurred to him to ask about work it just felt odd so ... this was his official attempt at trying to appear interested in his husband's career

And now with the fact that they were running around the supernatural adoption circuit he may find soon enough that he'll be FORCED to take interest in Stiles' job anyway, considering it was, you know, a toy company...

"Can I help you?"

Derek suddenly felt his throat go dry

This place was massive and looked like it had come out of a magazine of wealth...

And Stiles was working here...

Something about those two things just didn't connect....

"Um, my name is Derek Hale, I'm here to see my husband Stiles St-"

"OH my GOD! YOU'RE Derek!?" the secretary shouted, springing to her feet and making little aborted waving gestures that Derek had learned meant excitement

"Um-"

"I have heard SO much about you! Well we all have, I'll beep you up right away," she giggled, pressing down on the intercom button and clearing her throat

"Denise, Mr. Derek Stilinski is here to see Stiles, will you escort him up?"

Derek pouted, about to correct her that their names were actually hyphened- and yes, he now remembered that he had just forgotten when he introduced himself earlier, but she must have surely heard him address himself as Hale- when he heard a low squealing sound on the other end of the device

"I'll be right down Jeanette! Does he look like Derek?"

"Oh trust me, they could be twins! The eyebrows are SPOT-ON!" Jeanette laughed

Derek just frowned deeper

How could he not look like himself...?

More importantly had Stiles been showing his picture around or something?

Was that what Jeanette meant when she said that everyone knew all about him? That Stiles was showing his picture around to everyone in the office?

He had to admit it made him feel kind of... good...

Not because people apparently liked what they saw, he really couldn't care less about that, but because Stiles was so proud of him that he wanted to show him off

It kind of made his heart flutter...

Well, until Denise got there anyway

After that it was just alot of confusion, why did she keep referring to him in the third person and comparing him to himself?

"Have you seen Derek yet? How much of Derek is based on you? Did Stiles tell you that Derek has that thumb-hole sweater you like? Genius, I wish Derek could have a beard like you do, it looks nice, it makes you look softer, so do you and Derek really have the same personality or is that brilliant 'looks like a biker but is actually a kitten' thing all Stiles' idea?"

What the actual-

And then it happened

The elevator doors opened

Denise pulled him out and into the hall

And standing right in front of him, plastered on the nearest wall, was a cardboard cut out of a cartoon werewolf who was, indeed, wearing Derek's favorite sweater and sporting a leather jacket swung over one shoulder smirking and leaning back casually

....

And the words beneath him read:

**NEW SCAREMESTER: DERICK HACKAWAY, SON OF THE WEREWOLF**

WHAT THE ACTUAL-

"Derek?"

Derek turned on his heels, saw Stiles standing there with Starbucks in one hand and a file marked "TOKYO GHOULS" in the other, and immediately the thought of _"Traitor"_ flew through his mind

Stiles glanced slowly towards the cut-out, then quickly back towards Derek, and swallowed

"... I love you?"

"STILES!!"

~+~

"You didn't even tell us,"

That was Scott's disapproving voice

And ok, so Stiles had kind of gotten used to that in recent years, he still hated it

"Yeah," he sighed

"Why didn't you atleast ask our permission?"

Somehow Lydia was way less mad than he thought she'd be

"It just got out of hand," he sighed

"I started out suggesting Lydia's name- kind of as a joke- and you know... not Lydia like LYDIA, like OUR Lydia, but because... Lydia is a legit name? And then they liked it and I thought it'd be ok to use because again it isn't like you can monopolize a name, I mean there are other Lydias you know? Even if you're the queen of Lydias, the Lydia to end ALL Lydias, your name is a name so I thought... ok, it's ok right? And then I was telling Marissa about that time Derek parkoured over a fence instead of just opening it like a normal person and she asked how I came up with it and I told her and she was like 'you know what would be cute?' and then Derick happened and ... now half the new roster is people I know and this madness HAS to end but just how?"

A long pause before Malia said, with a heavy sigh and a full-body eyeroll that must come from her Hale genes

"Stiles, do you really think we'd tell you to stop using us when your job is involved?"

He thought about that for a moment, not really sure if it was a trick question or not

"Um... yes?"

"Stiles, if you had just asked us, I'm sure most of us atleast would have said it was ok," Allison said quietly

"Although it didn't sound like he really had time, it sounds more like he was sort of just hit with it," Erica pointed out

"The POINT is that if he had asked we wouldn't be having this problem," Lydia huffed

"Would you REALLY have said yes to this though?" Issac asked boredly

With the way Lydia's face pinched Stiles was leaning towards a heavy "No" on her part..

"Look, what's done is done, we can't change it now, besides it's a line of children's charectors, how much damage could it do?"

Stiles breathed a sigh of releif- and not for the first time that day- that Derek was his husband

It was good to have Derek in your corner...

"But we WILL be needing to see all of those 'multi-media platforms' that we're part of,"

Stiles gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck and nodding slowly

"Y-Yeah, um, ofcourse," he grinned

"And seeing the picture on the crayon box doesn't count," Derek pointed out as well

Well there went that idea...

~+~

Over the course of time Monster High became somewhat of a staple throughout the pack

After all, it isn't too often you can tell people that a charector in an international doll brand is modeled after you

And it's always a big hit with the kids- cousins, neighbors, and eventually their own

And Stiles was never happier than three years later when he was able to introduce his and Derek's twin daughters to Derick and Premagislaw (a butchery if he ever saw one but Monster High had to have their name puns)

AKA

Monster High's first openly gay couple

There were so many victories sitting in the living room that day that he could barely contain himself

And yes, most of the time the pack ended up laughing or cringing at their CGI or webisode counterparts but it was a hell of alot better than the alternative!

Ultimately by the time Premagislaw came out Stiles HAD become a charector designer, he was only one of many voices ofcourse but he was still a voice atleast

Today happened to be a very special day

Derek had brought the twins over to the office for lunch together but had to step out abruptly to take a call from the foster family they were in contact with about possibly adopting another werewolf child- you can't exactly have supernatural kids safely in the system after all- and Stiles and the twins were left in one of the conference rooms having lunch together with a few of the other designers on Stiles' team

"They're so cute," one of the women cooed

"Thanks Marissa," Stiles beamed, leaning down to press kisses on their little heads

"What are their names again?"

"Fae and Gwen," Stiles hummed, giggling when Fae reached up and popped a cheerio in his mouth

Who said two o'clock was too late for cereal?

"I'm surprised Ever After hasn't taken either of those names yet," Marissa commented

"Well we don't mind do we? We're Monster people," Stiles cooed, blowing a raspberry on Gwen's cheek and making her squeal in delight

"You know my sister works at Ever After, there are rumors that they're coming out with a centaur soon," one of the guys at the table mentioned

"A centaur huh? You know what would be a good name for a centaur? Hayden, get it? Hay-den?" he snickered to himself

The twins probably didn't get it, three-year-olds weren't exactly known for being punny, but they were amused at Stiles laughing so they laughed right back

"You know that's not a half bad idea," Marissa said slowly

Stiles paled, his mouth opening slightly

Uh-oh....

"Daddy's in trouble!" Fae giggled as she grabbed another cheerio and stuffed it in her own mouth

Stiles turned around just in time to see Derek peering at him through the glass, eyebrows raised

Werewolf hearing... he probably heard that...

"BIG trouble!" Gwen agreed with an amused laugh

Stiles' blood went cold and he suddenly felt like he shouldn't be eating any more cheerios


End file.
